


Church On Sunday

by rebelicious



Series: Skyeward [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Whedonverse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Agents of SHIELD, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jossverse - Freeform, Whedonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelicious/pseuds/rebelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye (just Skye), was a lonely hacker living out of the back of her van, determined to uncover the secrets hidden in Sunnydale. Grant Ward, once on loan from SHIELD, to  The Initiative has recently taken charge of the secret op alongside Riley Finn. Both still struggling to put their traumatic pasts behind them, they've found diverging paths to their survival but when the two bump into each other in cyberspace, the connection is immediate (and we don't mean the wi-fi) and intense, surviving an unfortunate happenstance that threatened to tear it all apart before it could even really begin. Weeks later, and happier than ever, Skye takes the one plunge neither of them saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church On Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Twitter RPG @iBuffyRPG

Her eyes squinted against the sunlight that streamed through the partially opened blinds and for a moment she fought against opening them. This had become part of her morning ritual - too afraid to pull her lids apart until she was she was certain the previous night, and the many before, weren't just a dream and if she dared to crack them open, she'd find herself alone in the back of that old van again.

She could still smell his lingering scent on the blanket she was huddled beneath though and the sound of clattering of dishes in the kitchen of the small one bedroom apartment he'd recently invited her to share, convinced her it was safe to let out a yawn and push herself up to an upright position. Stretching her arms as her eyes adjusted to the daytime, she scanned the floor beside the bed for something other than the sheet to cover up with but was unsurprised to find he'd already cleaned up the evidence of their rush to rid each other of clothing the previous night.

Tidiness wasn't their only striking difference - not that she was a slob, though in comparison to his overzealous love of order, she sometimes felt like one. He also loved mornings and was usually up for an hour or before she finally forced herself to roll out of bed just in time to share a few moments before he, not a hair out of place, headed to the Initiative facility to get started on his day while she, hair still askew from last nights acrobatics, dawdled behind. Still, other than the the chance to fall asleep with his arms wrapped around her, this had become her favourite part of the day.

She hadn't even made it the dresser to pull out a t-shirt to throw on when he appeared at the bedroom door, his hair still damp from his morning shower and a towel tied around his waist with a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a small plate of toasty warm pop-tart in the other.

"Man, I'm so getting used to this" he teased, letting his eyes linger over her bare frame as he set her breakfast on the dresser and leaned in for a kiss.

"I might never" she groaned helplessly, trailing one finger against the skin above his towel as she pressed her lips back to his. "I mean any man who brings me pop-tarts in the morning is too good to be true" she grinned when she felt him grab onto her wrist, abruptly halting her attempt to disrobe him.

"Eat" he demanded, giving her backside a playful whack as he stepped around her to get to the closet and out of her tempting reach.

Still grinning, she pulled on a loose t-shirt and grabbed the plate, climbing back onto the bed to sit cross-legged in the middle of the mattress while she obeyed his command "Just shut up and marry me already" she told him, biting into the warm pastry.

He emerged from the walk in closet, the towel replaced with a pair of boxer briefs and his left hand raised in the air “Only when you ask nicely” he kidded, wiggling his ring finger at her “and when you stop eating in bed” he lightly scolded.

This wasn't the first time they'd joked about spending a lifetime together, in fact grandchildren had come up in their very first virtual conversation. There'd always been an underlying tone of sincerity to their teasing though, as if they both somehow knew (aside from her momentary lapse in judgement when she was arrested) that this was where they were meant to be, but her internal, visceral 'I'm serious' reaction surprised her.

“No fair, you do it all the time!” she protested.

“What? I do no-” he started to argue but then caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror above the dresser and immediately recognized the sauce in her grin “Alright fine, I do but that is for mutual benefit.” he chuckled, shaking his head, doing his best to resist the pull to jump back into bed with her and demonstrate the difference.

“I don't know about that” she sighed, leaning over to put the plate with a half eaten treat on the bedside table “I'd argue I get the most out of that too.” she continued, crawling to the edge of the bed on her knees and reaching out to tug at the shirt he had in his hand. His hand instantly clenched on to the shirt, fully expecting their usual morning routine where she would use his new position as co-head of The Initiative to try to coax him back into bed with her and he'd be forced to gently reject her not-so-subtle advances only so he could live up to his promise to make it up to her that evening.

“I mean it, Grant.” she said, flipping the tables on their usual banter when her tone took on a rare seriousness. She pulled at the fabric a little more until he stepped close enough that she could wrap her fingers around his wrist and pull him to meet her at the end of the bed without toppling over to the floor.

“I always figured finding my parents was my only chance of feeling like I had a home but then you came along and ...” she started, on her knees in front of him “I know I had...” guilt and regret still plagued her every time the subject of her initial mistrust came up “a moment but for the first time in my life I'm looking forward and not back.” she wasn't entirely sure if she was trying to convince him to say yes, or trying to convince herself she wasn't crazy to even ask. She hadn't planned this or even given it much thought beyond the realization that after only several weeks, she couldn't imagine her life without him. “And you” she went on, looking down to watch as she laced her fingers between his “ _you_ deserve a real family.” her eyes lifted back to meet his as she traced a finger tip over his freshly shaven jaw-line “People that love you and keep you safe and who you know are going to be there, no matter what. And I am so very ready to commit to making sure that's exactly what you get, so why wait?” she asked, hoping it would turn out to be a rhetorical question “I've pretty much known it was you since we first met, which” she nodded, a bit of a sheepish smile breaking through “admittedly scared the hell out of me at first and made me do and say some stupid things but” she paused to take a breath, the more she talked, the more nervous she got “I'm not scared anymore and I couldn't be more sure than I am now, so... Feel like making me the luckiest girl alive?” she asked, her eyes still locked on his as she worried the inside of her lower lip between her teeth “Whatdya say?”

He stared down at her for what like seemed like an eternity, his eyes delving into hers like they expected to find a hidden punchline and then widening in surprise when they came up empty. The old school alarm clock that he insisted was more reliable ticked down every moment with excruciating accuracy as she held her breath and awaited some sort of response, anything that would give her an inkling of what he was thinking.

He dropped the shirt to the ground before burying his hand in her hair to cradle her head as he tilted it back “I say, fuck work.” he growled, his lips smashing intensely against hers as he pushed her back against the mattress and crawled over top of her.

She squealed and let out one of those girlish giggles she didn't even know she was capable of until she'd met him as her lips crashed back against his in an equally passionate kiss, fuelled by the weight of his body pinning her against the bed “I'll take that as a yes...”


End file.
